


Наследие

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Нейт и Сэм разбирают вещи отца
Kudos: 1





	Наследие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inheritance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067233) by [hogarth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogarth14/pseuds/hogarth14). 



— А тут пыльно, — кашлянул Нейт, открывая старый гараж. Когда дальний родственник связался с Дрейками и сообщил об оставшихся от отца вещах, Сэм заупрямился, но Нейт настоял — вдруг там что-то интересное?

— Просто старый хлам, — произнес Сэм, сверля взглядом коробку старых Плейбоев. — Нейтан, мы зря тратим время на барахло этого мудака.

— Ну хоть осмотримся немного. Кто знает, что еще мы узнаем о Морганах? — постарался приободрить его Нейт, распечатывая очередную коробку с журналами.

Они перерыли еще кучу коробок с нескончаемыми выпусками Плейбоя и старыми шмотками и нашли несколько фотографий отца, которые Нейт положил себе в дневник. Сэм вздохнул, пнув валявшуюся на полу потертую бейсбольную перчатку.

— Ничего мы тут не найдем, — сказал он.

Нейт вздохнул. Он знал, что Сэм прав; но ему не хотелось уходить, все бросив. Тогда-то он и заметил в углу небольшой деревянный сундучок.

— Эй, Сэм, гляди, — указал он в ту сторону.

Он открывал сундучок неуверенно, словно боялся снова наткнуться на совсем уж хлам — но вопреки ожиданиям внутри лежала кожаная тетрадь с инициалами «А.М.» на обложке.

— Что это? — спросил Сэм.

— Записная книжка. — Нейт открыл ее, и оттуда выпало фото с двумя мужчинами.

Сэм подобрал его и прочел надпись в нижнем правом углу:

— Джон и Артур, 1899-й.

— А.М... Должно быть, дневник Артура Моргана. — Нейт полистал страницы. — Сэм, это же Артур Морган, наш пра-пра-прадед.

— Теперь понятно, от кого у тебя любовь к ведению дневника.

— Пошли, — сказал Нейт, сунув дневник в карман. — Хочу почитать, чтобы узнать о нем больше.

Остаток вечера Нейт провел за чтением, упиваясь восторгом от того, что его прапрапрадед тоже рисовал.

— Он не закончил записи, — нахмурился Нейт.

— А? — с сигаретой в одной руке и книгой в другой переспросил Сэм.

— Смотри, вот последняя: «И все же мне жаль, хоть и уже слишком поздно для сожалений. Слишком многое я должен был сделать и слишком многое — не должен был. Но, полагаю, у каждого человека всегда будет слишком много сожалений, которые не дадут ему умереть счастливым.»

— Мрачновато.

— Ага. А дальше до конца идут записи Джона и рисунок могилы Артура.

Нейт выпрямился в кресле, поскреб подбородок. Сэм нагнулся к нему и сказал:

— Догадываюсь, что у тебя на уме, Нейтан.

— У меня на уме сходить туда и отдать Артуру дань уважения.

— Абсолютно согласен.


End file.
